Frayed
by Sheps888
Summary: Their 15th wedding anniversary is approaching and Audrey and Jeff plan to renew their vows. All goes according to plan until it is brought to their attention that they were never legally married. Will they go their separate ways and indulge in the new-found freedom, or will an unexpected tragedy draw them closer than they've ever been? Takes place during season 4. I own nothing.
1. Frayed

**I was surprised to see that there were so few fics about Rules of Engagement and even more surprised to find that there were none for this ship. I don't know if this is because there isn't much of an audience for fics of this show or simply because no one has accepted the challenge of writing one. Either way, I am going to give it a try. I think that Jeff and Audrey Bingham, aside from being brilliant comedic characters, have the potential to be very complex. This story will shed a light on the more serious side of their lives and those of the rest of the cast. It will take place around the time of season 4. I would like to give a big thank you to Patrick Warburton and Megyn Price for their awesome portrayal of these characters despite all of the setbacks that the show faced throughout the years. Cheers.**

* * *

"How was work?" Audrey said when Jeff dropped to the couch with an exhausted thump.

"Same," he grunted.

"What do you think of this for the ceremony?" She turned away from the mirror in a slim fitting ivory dress and simple black necklace.

"Seriously?" he answered before throwing his head back. "It's not for another month."

"I know, but I want to look nice. It's a big day."

"We're just renewing our vows. We're already married, Aud. Nothing changes." He stood from the couch to remove his jacket. The beer in the fridge wasn't going to drink itself.

"That's just like you," Audrey said as she followed him into the kitchen. "You don't care about anything but yourself."

"That's not true," he said while opening the refrigerator door. "I care very much that there are only four cans of beer. Where are the other two?"

"You're counting them now?"

"Just answer the question," he said after the first can was consumed and pulverized in his grip.

"So I had a beer or two. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that we buy the light beer for you. It sits in here for weeks, hogging all the space that the real beer could be taking up, but no. We have to keep it on stock because you don't want to get fat. But now you're drinking my beer, the beer designated for me—Jeff's beer."

"Wow," she said dryly and left the kitchen. "I thought marriage was about sharing everything in our lives. You know, becoming one?"

"That's just what they tell you at the altar to make you go through with it," he called after her before downing the second beer in his hands. "That's how they get ya."

* * *

"Son of a bitch," Jeff mumbled in the diner as he crushed yet another piece of paper and threw it across the table.

"Hey, Kong," Russell said and sat in the other side of the booth. "What's the problem?"

"Audrey wants me to write some stupid vows for the renewal and it's just a big waste of time."

"Why are you guys renewing your vows, anyway? You're already married," Russell said and waved the waitress to their table.

"That's what I said, but she seems to think it's important."

"Hey, guys," Adam said and sat next to Russell.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Russell chimed while sipping his coffee.

"It's a jogging suit," Adam said while losing the smile on his face. The pink and green track suit was drawing quite a crowd.

"From 1985?" Russell chuckled.

"You're just jealous," Adam said only to be pelted in the face with a ball of paper.

"Something wrong?" he said while looking at Jeff.

"Nope," Jeff said and shoveled an entire pancake in his mouth. "Just felt like it."

"Why do you have like ten pens and a bunch of paper?" Adam asked.

"To annoy me," the waitress answered as she held the coffee pot over Jeff's cup. "This pathetic sad-sack has been here for hours. Moaning about writing wedding vows." She looked at Jeff closely. "Either shut up or get out of my diner. I hear enough whinin' at home."

"Ugh," Jeff huffed. "I shouldn't have to do this. I already said my vows 14 years ago. That's enough for a lifetime."

"You and Audrey renewing your vows?" Adam asked.

"Duh," Russell answered.

"What's the big deal?" Adam asked. "I think writing your own vows can be really romantic."

But just as the words escaped his lips, he was hit with another wad of paper.

"I'm serious," Adam continued. "I'm gonna write my own vows for our wedding. I want Jen to know exactly how I feel about her. I don't want her to have to sit through some lame vows that another guy wrote. It should be personal."

Jeff started to crumple another crisp sheet of paper between his hands before Adam interrupted him. "Wait, wait, wait," he said. "Maybe I could help you if you're having trouble."

Jeff cocked his arm in preparation to throw the ball right between Adam's eyes.

"Please, don't," Adam begged. "I'm serious. I can help. I write Jen love letters all the time. I have a real way with words."

Jeff reluctantly set the ball onto the table. He considered leaving, but where would he really go? Home to Audrey, knowing that he'd made no progress on the vows? He'd rather wrestle an alligator… Or eat fruit.

"Get out," Jeff said. The timbre of his voice rippled the coffee in Russell's cup.

"Me?" Russell said.

"No," Jeff answered," The little blond girl sitting next to you."

"What the hell, man?" Russell yelped.

"Out!"

Russell slipped out the side of the booth, hoping that Jeff's giant fist wouldn't crush him in the process.

"So, you're really gonna let me help you?" Adam said in disbelief.

"Why not," Jeff sighed. "I'm not getting anywhere."

"Oh, you are not gonna regret this."

"You're right," Jeff said while putting his jacket on and stepping out from the booth.

"Where are you going?"

"Wherever."

"But I thought I was gonna help you with the whole romantic vow thing?" Adam said innocently.

"Here's the paper," Jeff said and slid the stack towards Adam, "And every color of pen you can think of. Might not want to use the green one."

"Why?" Adam cringed.

"Wasn't green when I started," Jeff said.

"Gross, I have to write romantic vows with a pen covered in snot," Adam whispered and nudged the pen with a napkin.

"Thanks, man. Have 'em back to me by five. Rangers game starts at six, and I don't want anyone knockin' on my door."

* * *

**I intend this story to be quite long. If I find that there is an audience for this, I will happily continue. I hope you all enjoy. Get ready for an angsty, romantic journey of the heart! **


	2. A Slippery Slope

The diner echoed with the voices of strangers. Stories filled the air, and the sweet smell of pancakes drifted over the cook's window. But despite the quaint brand of ambiance that the diner brought to the table, Jeff and Audrey went about their day as they always did.

"You really don't care if you die right here in this booth and leave me a widow, do you?" Audrey said while watching Jeff shove another handful of bacon into his mouth.

"And if you didn't spend so much money on shoes and purses, I'd actually have something to leave you with," Jeff mumbled.

"Right," Audrey said, "Because the NHL channel and 200 beers a day is free."

"They're part of the budget," Jeff said.

"And shoes aren't?"

"Not shoes like that," he answered and pointed beneath the table to Audrey's black pumps.

Audrey glanced down at her footwear and sighed. She'd always been able to come up with some witty come-back when Jeff nagged her about the finances, but today she lost the will to go another round. She'd found herself waking up each morning with one goal—to get through the day.

"Hey," Jen said as she approached the silent booth. "Wow, you guys look thrilled to be alive."

Jeff offered a sarcastic smirk and continued to devour his hamburger.

"So, where do you wanna go first?" Audrey said with a smile to Jen.

"I was thinking we could look at shoes first. Adam has this new thing for power walking. Wakes me up at 5:30 every morning and makes me walk through the park, chasing after him like I'm a lost puppy. Needless to say, my feet are killing me."

"Hang on," Jeff interrupted, "You two are going shoe shopping?"

"Yeah," Jen said matter-of-factly.

"What the hell, Aud? Do you ever listen to anything I say?" Jeff growled.

"I try not to," Audrey sighed. "C'mon, Jen. We better get going," she continued and nudged Jen on the arm.

"Unbelievable," Jeff huffed.

Audrey swung her purse over her shoulder and walked towards the door with Jen following in suit.

"Oh, hey, Aud?" Jeff called just before they slipped out the door of the diner.

"Yes," Audrey answered, feeling irritated and annoyed at his antics.

"I almost forgot," he said and walked over to her. "I really need you to do me a favor today. I have a meeting with a client in twenty minutes so I can't do it myself, but I forgot an important file on the Mitchell case. I need to have it finished by tomorrow morning. Since you're gonna be out, could you swing by my office and pick it up before the building closes?"

"Fine," Audrey said and turned out the door.

"Don't forget. It's really important."

"Got it, Jeff."

* * *

"Oh, you're phone's ringing. Want me to answer it for you?" Jen said over the top of the dressing room door.

"No, it's fine. If it's important, they'll leave a message," Audrey said while she adjusted the new dress around the waistline.

"You sure? It's Jeff."

"Then I know it's not important. And he won't leave a message because he never does. I'll just call him back when I get out."

"Okay," Jen answered and set the phone back in Audrey's purse. "So, are you super excited to renew your vows in a few weeks?"

"I was," Audrey said from behind the door.

"What changed?"

"I don't know. I thought it was going to be this big, special event like our wedding, but I don't think Jeff is taking it seriously at all."

"Why? What'd he do this time?"

"Well, for starters, he had your fiancé write his vows."

"Adam? No wonder he was listening to that sappy music all day yesterday," Jen chuckled.

"I wish I could find it as funny as you do," Audrey said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jen said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you meant."

"Are you still going to renew your vows?"

"I don't know anymore. I guess that's up to Jeff."

"Speaking of Jeff," Jen said and pulled the phone from Audrey's purse again. "Looks like he sent you a text."

"Seriously?" Audrey said and popped her head out the dressing room door. "Jeff doesn't text. Must be important. What does it say?"

"Just says 'call me'."

"Okay, I'll take this off and we can leave after that."

* * *

Audrey shuffled franticly through the store to find the attendant, a thin man with a mustache and toupee. "Excuse me," she said breathlessly when she saw his head behind a rack of discounted items. "I don't want this, thank you," she said and handed him the dress.

"Was it not to your liking?" he said with a dry, impish sort of grin.

"No, it was fine. I just need to get going," Audrey rushed.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave, ma'am. This dress has been stained."

"What?" Audrey hissed and scanned the dress. "I don't see anything."

"Well, it appears that there is a smear of lipstick just under the arm. And if I'm not mistaken, which I never am, it matches the shade you're wearing right now."

Audrey dabbed her lips to look at the color. When she realized that it was, in fact, the same shade as the smear on the dress, she gritted her teeth together in anger. "I am not paying for this," she finally said.

"Forgive me, ma'am, while I contact my manager."

The man turned away towards the phone behind the desk and dialed the number to his manager's office.

"Why don't you just buy it?" Jen whispered. "It's obviously your lipstick."

"Because," Audrey urged, "It's the principle."

The weasel of a man set the phone down and emerged from behind the desk. "If you don't mind waiting, my manger will be here momentarily."

"Great," Audrey said with a mischievous grin. "I'll just have to let her know what an awesome job you're doing."

* * *

"We've been here for two hours. Buy the dress, Audrey," Jen said forcefully.

"Fine. But they're still wrong." Audrey slid her credit card through the machine never once realizing that the time.

"You should probably call Jeff back," Jen said while avoiding eye contact.

"Jen?" Audrey said. "Why do I feel like you're not telling me something?"

"Everything's fine. It's just that…"

"Yes?"

"Jeff may have called a few more times while you were with the manager."

"What?" Audrey dug through her phone to discover that she had eleven missed calls from her husband."Oh, my god! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because we'd already been here forever and I didn't want to make it even longer by telling you to stop to talk on the phone."

"Wait," Audrey said. "What time is it?" She fumbled with the buttons on her phone. When the light flashed and the time was displayed, she felt her chest tighten and her heart leap into her throat. Jeff's building was already closed.


	3. Unraveling

She eased the apartment door open, hoping that Jeff had already gone to sleep. But she wasn't so lucky. He leapt off his chair the second the doorknob turned.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm so sorry, Jeff," Audrey said with her hands held up in an awkward position, almost as if she were torn between offering him comfort and surrendering to his wrath. Either way, the gesture made no impact on his reaction.

"You didn't answer one of my calls. What if I had been dying in some ditch on the highway?"

"Well, in my defense, you didn't leave a message."

"Your defense?" he growled. "You have no defense. I am your husband. When I call, you call me back whether I leave a message or not. You had me worried sick, Aud."

"You were worried about—me?" she whispered.

"Of course I was! You're my wife and I couldn't reach you at all today. You said you were gonna be home hours ago, but you never showed up."

"I'm sorry," she said and set her purse and coat on the couch. "I lost track of time. Jen and I ran into some complications."

Jeff followed her through the living room towards the kitchen where all of his work supplies were laid out and ready to finish the documents on the Mitchell case. He sighed to relieve the tension in his chest. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. I don't like the not knowing."

"I really am sorry. I had no idea things were going to take so long."

Jeff sat down to the dining room table with a beer. "Can I have the Mitchell paperwork? It'll be tight, but I think I can get it done by morning."

Audrey swallowed in the silence and rubbed the nervous sweat from her hands before sipping from a cool glass of water.

"Well?" Jeff said.

"I…" Audrey paused and looked at the ground before lowering her voice as if she were about to reveal a secret. "I didn't exactly pick it up."

Jeff's eyebrows peeked along his forehead. "And what exactly did you do?"

Audrey closed her eyes to hold the tears inside. "I didn't make it to your office in time."

The condensation dripped down the side of the beer can when his hand slipped towards the table. He raised his fingers to his eyes and rubbed them in frustration. "Aud," he whispered before covering his face with closed palms. "I could lose my job."

"I don't know what to say," Audrey said and walked towards him. "I'm so sorry."

She reached for him, but he stood and walked to the bedroom. Silent all the while.

* * *

"So, how'd it go last night?" Jen asked.

"Not good," Audrey answered and pushed the diner menu away. She'd lost all traces of an appetite.

"Was Jeff mad?" Adam asked only to be met with a menacing stare from Audrey. "Jen told me what happened."

Audrey sighed. Everyone knew what she'd done. "He wasn't mad. He was something I'd never seen before."

"Invisible?" Adam asked.

"Seriously?" Jen said quickly and punched him in the arm. "Are you that stupid?"

"I don't know what I'm gonna do," Audrey whispered, her head hanging so low that her nose nearly touched the table top.

"Well, where's he now?" Jen asked.

"He left for work really early this morning to get there as soon as the building opened. I think he's gonna try to get everything done before his boss gets in."

"What happens if he can't?"

"I don't know. He said he might lose his job."

"Oh, my god," Jen said and rubbed Audrey's shoulder from across the booth.

Audrey's body trembled and the tears pooled on the table. "I had no idea that this project was so important. I had no idea…"

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Jen said.

"I doubt it," Adam interrupted. "Jeff's been talking about this project for months. It's actually been getting really annoying. He's obsessed with it."

"What?" Audrey said and looked up from her trance. "He told you about this project?"

"Yeah," Adam said. "He's been telling everyone. Even Russell knows about it."

"Yesterday was the first time he mentioned anything to me. Why didn't he tell me?"

The front door of the diner chimed, sending chills through Audrey's system. From the corners of her eyes she could see the towering build of a man that she would recognize even in the dark. Jeff glanced through the room and held eye contact with Audrey for a brief moment before grabbing his coffee from the hostess. Before she had anytime to chase him, the door had already drifted shut and his blue suit faded into the busy city street.

"Maybe he did," Jen said softly.


	4. Enough is Enough

The apartment was empty. Audrey held her purse close to her chest, wishing that she were somewhere else—anywhere else. The gentle tapping of her heels filled the hallway while she paced to and fro in a nervous haste. The walls watched her turmoil, blinking and whispering in the yellow light.

Jeff would be home any minute, but she would rather jump from their bedroom window than see his face walk through the front door. The breath in her lungs escaped in shallow puffs when she pictured the events to come. Did he lose his job? Would he leave her?

The emotions washed over her with more and more force, gently pulling her away in the tide, before she found herself gasping for air. She couldn't do it. She couldn't be the first thing he saw when he walked through the door.

Without a second thought, she fled for the bedroom, hoping that it could offer her sanctuary. But the bedroom had plans of its own. The door opened to reveal Jeff sitting on his side of the bed. A pile of unopened mail sat at his feet and an overflowing glass of scotch reveled in the embrace of his massive hand.

"I didn't know you were home," she said while trying to remain perfectly still.

Jeff's stare never left the wall while he lifted the scotch to his lips.

"I know you probably don't want to look at me let alone talk to me, but please tell me what happened at work," Audrey said and gripped her purse.

"Lost the account," he mumbled and swallowed the rest of his drink in one rushed gulp.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Not to mention the commission, the respect—the opportunity. This was my one shot to land an upper level account."

"Is there anything I can do?" Audrey said and sat on the edge of the bed.

Jeff looked at her with eyes of stone. "Don't you get it, Aud? I was humiliated. I begged for this account. Promised everyone that I could do it. And now it's fucked."

"Just because you didn't finish the last of the paperwork?" Audrey said.

She watched the anger flush to the surface of his face. "The paperwork was done, Audrey. Everything was done. I did all the hard work weeks ago, but last night was the most critical time in the whole transaction. Last night was the night I was supposed to put the finishing touches on the presentation and implement the changes that my boss requested. Last night was it."

"You didn't give the presentation?"

"I did. And I failed. The presentation is the most important part. We're asking these people to let us handle millions of their hard-earned dollars. It has to be flawless."

"And yours wasn't," Audrey said and hung her head in shame.

"Mine wasn't," Jeff echoed and left the room to refill his glass.

* * *

"Why so glum, Gigantor?" Russell said with a mouthful of watermelon.

"Just shut up," Jeff said and plopped into the booth in an old sweatshirt and pants.

"Why aren't you at work?"

"Takin' some time off," Jeff said. The waitress was shocked when he ordered nothing but a cup of hot tea.

"Wait, I thought you just had your big presentation. Shouldn't you be at work tearing the shit out of those people's money?"

Jeff sighed and bit his lower lip.

"Oh, my god," Russell said quietly. "You didn't get the account…"

The muscles in Jeff's jaw flinched sporadically, like a fading heartbeat. His anxious fingers the spun the teacup in circles.

"Dude, that's rough. I'm sorry. How much time are you taking off?"

"Not up to me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's mandatory."

"Seriously? What happened with your presentation?"

The blood drained from Jeff's knuckles when he started to squeeze the cup, the porcelain cracking helplessly under the pressure.

"Nevermind," Russell said. "Audrey will tell me, won't you?"

Jeff loosened his chokehold on the cup and looked up to see her. The makeup on her face was sloppy and uneven—mascara and eyeliner looked as if it was wiped away long ago. Her eyes were red and irritated by the smells of the diner, but her hands told the truest story. They trembled in his presence.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Russell said to break the silence.

"Jeff, can I talk to you?" Audrey said.

"Not sure there's anything left to say," Jeff answered and resumed his previous cup-spinning activities.

"Oh ho!" Russell chuckled. "Someone screwed up big time!" he said with an infuriating little wink in Audrey's direction. "This is why I'm not married."

"Shut up," Jeff said with his eyes downcast.

"You don't have to take it out on me, bro. It's your little wifey who messed up your life."

"Shut your goddamn mouth!" Jeff howled and pressed the table into Russell's chest.

Audrey gasped and rushed to the bathroom before anyone could see her cry.

"Dude, I can't breathe. Seriously," Russell said while holding his chest.

"Don't ever talk about my wife like that." Jeff's eyes seared a path directly through Russell's skull.

"Got it," he sputtered.

Jeff pulled the table back into position and threw a single dollar bill on the table for his tea. People in the diner were so distracted by the commotion of Russell's panting to notice that Jeff had slipped into the ladies' room to find Audrey.

* * *

"Aud?" he said when he realized that she must be in a stall.

"What are you doing in here?" she sobbed.

"Come out," he said with his hand on top of the stall door.

"I don't think I can," she whispered. "I can't look at you." She paused for moment. "I'm scared to look at you."

"Scared?" His brow furled in confusion and resentment. "You're scared of me?"

Audrey wiped her face with a tissue. "I don't know anymore…"

"Open the door, Audrey."

After what seemed like years, the door opened, leaving her feeling naked and helpless in his gaze.

"How could you ever be scared of me?" he said while grabbing her hands gently.

"I never thought I would be. But I also never thought I would do something as awful as I did yesterday. I don't what's happening. We're drifting apart."

"Look at me," he said and lifted her chin. "We may have our problems. We may fight or even get angry, but you never have to be scared of me. Ever."

He pulled her into a simple embrace. Nothing had been resolved. Jeff was still angry and humiliated, his job still hung in the balance, and Audrey's doubts about their relationship were still hiding in her thoughts. But for now, this simple hug made everything easier.

"Let's go," Jeff said and moved towards the door.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this," Audrey said with a worried look on her face.

"Come here," he said and lifted her into his arms. He held open his sweater and covered her gently. The muscles in his arms rippled as he carried her out of the diner.

* * *

**Well, I'm beginning to feel like I'm just writing this story for myself. But that's fine with me. I'm having fun. If there is anyone else reading, I hope you've enjoyed it thus far :)**


	5. Plateau

**I was very happily surprised to receive my first review for this story. Thank you, Natz. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

* * *

Morning had finally begun to peek through the curtains, but it wasn't soon enough for Audrey. She'd been up for hours after the miserable, silent, and sleepless night next to Jeff. She couldn't stop her thoughts and when she did manage to sleep, her dreams took over, leaving her lost in a chasm between life and death. Sleeping and waking felt the same—shapeless, loveless, and unforgiving.

The smell of bacon fused with the air in the house, a simple peace offering that had worked in the past, but she knew in her heart that all the food in the world couldn't fix what she had broken. Her fate in its entirety rested in the hands of Time.

Jeff shifted in the bed when the light poured onto his face when he noticed a shooting pain in his mouth. The tips of his fingers traced his lips when he realized that his face was covered in blood. He looked back at his pillow—blood.

In one swift motion, he rushed to the bathroom. A face he'd never seen stared at him in the mirror, the face of a man who was losing his grip on reality. The face opened its mouth, shedding light on tattered flesh and blood stained teeth. The velvet trail pooled under its tongue.

"Aud!" Jeff called and walked down the hall to find her. "Where are you?"

"Here," she said and stepped out from the kitchen in her apron, holding a tray with the finest breakfast she'd ever made.

"I think I need to go to the hospital," he said.

"Oh, my god! What happened to your face?" Audrey rushed to set down the tray and inspect the damage.

"I don't know. Something happened during the night. The bleeding won't stop."

"Let me get my keys," she said and grabbed her purse.

* * *

"Well, Mr. Bingham, I think once the area heals, you'll feel as good as new," the doctor said while scribbling something on a chart.

"I can't believe that you needed seven stitches," Audrey said while rubbing Jeff's arm in support.

"Any idea why this happened, doc?" Jeff asked.

"It's actually a fairly common result of stress. Many people grind their teeth during the night if they've experienced an elevated level of stress throughout the day. Some people, such as yourself, grind more than just teeth. If the flesh of your cheek gets caught in the whole mess, you could wake up to a pretty sizable wound. And you'd never know it if you were in a deep sleep. I suggest you contact your dentist for a fitted mouth-guard to wear while you sleep to prevent his from happening again."

"Thanks, doc," Jeff said and stood from the bed. The blood on his shirt and hands was dried and dark.

"Hang on a minute," the doctor said while he flagged a nurse. "I've prescribed you some pain medication that will help you until it heals. Unfortunately, mouth injuries take a substantial amount of time to heal."

"I don't need it," Jeff answered.

"Sweetie, you should really take it," Audrey urged.

"I want to be able to drink. I can't do that if I'm all hopped up on that shit. Thanks, doc. You were great." Jeff slipped his jacket over the blood stained shirt and left the emergency room.

"I'm sorry, doctor," Audrey said. "It's been a rough few days."

"I suggest you do everything you can to help relieve his stress. His blood pressure was pretty high."

Audrey blinked her eyes while she digested the information. "Dangerously high?"

"Well, I didn't want to say anything to him in case it made matters worse, but yes. He would be considered a risk."

Her face flushed. "What can I do?"

" Keep him relaxed and comfortable for a few days. Then bring him back to see me and we'll take another look."

* * *

"Okay, so the doctor said to just relax and take a few days off," Audrey said as she threw a blanket onto Jeff's lap. He'd been staring at the TV all day only to look away occasionally at Audrey running around the house to make him comfortable. When he realized that she had sat next to him to watch TV, he immediately stood and walked toward the front door. The blood-stained t-shirt swayed around his mammoth frame.

"Goin' out," he said.

"What?" Audrey yelped and jumped from her chair. "The doctor said you need to stay home and relax."

"Can't do it," he said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She was starting to lose her patience.

"I'm not relaxed here, Aud. Not with you."

Audrey's face fell. "How long are you going to punish me?" she sighed. "I said I was sorry, and I truly meant it."

His hands covered his face in frustration. Blood still slept under his fingernails.

"Please," she said and pulled his arms away from his face. "Talk to me."

"I just need some time."

The doctor's words were on replay in Audrey's head. "Okay," she said. "Why don't you give me that shirt before you go?"

Jeff reluctantly pulled the shirt over his head and handed to her. Audrey used one hand to grab the shirt, but the other slipped around his waist and pulled him closer. She ran her finders along the muscles in his back before standing on tiptoe to kiss him slowly on the lips.

After several seconds, his posture softened and he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Audrey's grasp on the shirt gave way. It fluttered to the ground and watched as the space between them faded into the background.


End file.
